


I Wished for You

by themistrollsin



Series: 31 Days of Fic (August 2016) [15]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anthony is upset with himself for having told Kris how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wished for You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 Song - I'm Wishing - Snow White

Anthony plops down on his couch and covers his face. How could he have been so stupid? Of all the things he could have done, he told Kris how he felt. Sure, he’s thought about it in the past, but he never imagined he’d actually say anything. Especially at a place like the clubhouse.

He drops his hands when there’s a knock on his door. He frowns and glances at the clock before climbing to his feet. The moment he opens his door he regrets it. Anthony lets out a heavy breath.

“Kris…”

“You never gave me a chance to say anything,” Kris interrupts.

“What’s there to say? Look, I’m sorry I said anything. Especially there. It wasn’t planned. It just popped out before I could stop myself and…”

“Will you shut up?” Kris sighs. “Since we went out for my birthday you always asked what I wished for when I blew out the candles. Sure, we all joked about it. But I wished for you.”


End file.
